


Harry Has a Nightmare

by vulkane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Long Drabble, Sharing a Bed, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulkane/pseuds/vulkane
Summary: In which Harry has a nightmare and goes to the one person he trusts.>edited & reposted from Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Harry Has a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to edit and repost this short fic I wrote years ago on FF.net  
> The original is still available to read and you can find it over there under the username sodasoda :)

Harry shot straight up from his bed, mouth open in mid-cry and panting harshly. His face was a snotty, tear-streaked mess. Blinking furiously, Harry wiped off his face with the bottom of his shirt and groped the nightstand for his glasses. With his sight returned to him, he slowly began to calm down. Glancing around the room, Harry sighed. Feeling the cold sweat soaking his shirt and sheets, he sighed again and hopped out of bed, stripping himself off his bedclothes and replaced them with a pair of clean pajama pants. His clothes sorted, Harry shuffled back over to the bed, grabbed his wand off the nightstand and shot a quick _Tergeo_ at the sheets. Unmoving, Harry stared at the bed. marveling at the complete lack of noise in his head.

With a sudden streak of determination, Harry spun around towards the door. Shuffling down the hall and quietly up the stairs, Harry stopped in front of the last door on the top floor. The sudden rush that had moved him all the way up to this point left him just as quickly as it came, and Harry stared at the daunting door in front of him. Shaking his head, and his nerves, Harry raised his hand to knock. But with another burst of confidence, he grasped the handle instead and slowly pushed the door open.

His breath held, Harry peaked his head into the dark room, eyes seeking out the form he’d only barely realized he desired to see. A quiet ruffling of sheets drew his attention to the large bed in the far corner of the room. Harry stepped through the doorway, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible. Harry shuffled—sheepish and much slower than before—towards the bed and the person lying in it. Grabbing a handful of material in one hand, Harry slipped into the bed and under the covers. His lack of grace appeared to have notified the bed’s occupant of his arrival, as they snuffled and rolled over, mumbling noises almost silently.

Harry scooted farther into the bed pressing flush up against the figure. The mumbled nonsense was louder this time.

"-rry?"

“Sorry Sirius, I er–I can leave if this isn't okay with you?" Harry whispered shyly.

Sirius tossed an arm over the body next to him, pulling Harry closer to himself.

"S'fine. Sleep."

Harry shifted around, unsettled by their proximity, until the man himself pinched his side at which point Harry gave up and curled himself into his godfather’s chest.

In no time at all, both boy and man had drifted back off to sleep, with only the occasional snuffle or snore to disturb the peace.


End file.
